Godsmother
by moleking
Summary: Lalasa's having relationship troubles, when Kel comes to her with a serious request. Warnings: implied slash L/T


I heard the door open, making the little bell jangle announcing the presences of yet another costumer. I didn't look up from my work assuming one of my assistants would help them. Ladies had been in and out of my shop all day demanding all kinds of dresses; some to greet their husbands or sweethearts (returning from the freshly won Scanra War); most for the countless balls and parties that were bound to happen. I knew I should be more grateful for the boost in business, but seeing all those women so excited to be reunited with their lovers made the inevitable loss of mine hurt so much more.

Tian and I had been fighting. It all started when her mistress, Lady Adalia, got pregnant, quickly followed by Tian's younger sister. I love Tian with all my heart and would give her anything she wants. But the one thing she wants; I can't give her. I know it hurts her to be around others' babes when she so desperately wants one of her own. Her mother only tolerates our relationship and constantly laments about the grandchildren Tian will never give her; if she stays with me. Add in the baby boom that is sure to follow the end of the war and it is only a matter of time before Tian leaves me. Probably, for a battle worn warrior who wants nothing more than to settle down and have a whole brood of kids and I'll be all alone.

Well maybe not _all _alone. I think as Peg lands on my shoulder chirping excitedly. The little bird always reminds me of My Lady, one warrior I can't wait to see. Almost as if the very thought conjured her My Lady strolls into the room followed by her usual entourage, (a small flock of sparrows and Jump) along with a new addition: a small, blonde, boy with a scowl upon his face. I jumped up to greet her, just as Peg began to fly in tight, sporadic circles while all the birds chirp excitedly. After exchanging hugs and pleasantries, I ask about the boy. Kel pulled the boy forward and introduced him as Tobe. After a pregnant pause and a pointed look from Kel, Tobe mumbled what I assumed was a greeting. I knelt to his level and introduced myself. He nodded, then glanced nervously around, leaned towards Kel and asked if they could leave.

My Lady began to gently chastise him for being rude, while I looked around the room. Taking in all the fabric and frippery, I could understand while a young boy wouldn't want to stay here long. When My Lady was done scolding and Tobe had muttered an apology. I accepted and told him, I understood that not everyone wanted to spend their day surround by "girly frippery", especially a young man. With a gently teasing smile directed at My Lady I added, that "with the way Lady Keladry acted at her clothes fitting I half expected her to run from the room any minute." My Lady smiled, Tobe snickered and most of the awkwardness left the room.

In attempt to chase the rest away, I offered them a snack. Kel declined, but Tobe nodded and gave me a toothy grin. I couldn't help but give him one in return. I led him to the small, cozy room in the back of the shop. We normally used it when we needed to take a break from some of the overly demanding noble woman. Tobe grabbed a plate of pastries off the table, jumped into an overstuffed chair, and made himself right at home. I felt a twinge of sadness at seeing a child so relaxed in my place and knowing I'd never have one of my own. My Lady then warned him not to eat too much or he'd ruin his supper. The sadness increased as he saucily replied with "yes mother."

We left Tobe in the break room and returned to work room, so I could finish some of the orders. She told me about her part in the war. She talked about the refugee children and her love for them was obvious, particularly when she talked about Tobe. It made the talk of children sting a little less, but I still found myself zoning out. It took me a couple minutes to realize she had stopped talking and was looking at me anxiously. Recognizing she was looking for an answer, but having no idea what the question was I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What?"

Kel shifted nervously, and slowly responded, "I know it is a lot to ask, even if there's only chance you'll have to do anything, but I honestly think you're the best person and you'll both be happy" She paused and looked at me. She must have taken my confusion for uncertainty because she took another deep breath and continued to try and convince me.

"He's already warmed up to you and you seemed to like him too. I promise he'll grow on you and after all you dealt with my friends and me through are page years, I think you could handle any trouble he could get into. He hides it well, but he's not entirely comfortable with nobles or men. That eliminates most off my friends, beside only Neal is even engaged and he needs a mother. I considered my own mother of course, but my father and she are constantly on the move, plus I think he'd be happier in Corus, then in Mindelan or The Islands. I've talked to Daine and Stefan and their both willing to help him with his wild magic. I know this is an important decision and you'll want to talk it over with Tian. I'll understand if you can't. But please just consider it; you'd be a wonderful godsmother to Tobe."

I was stunned. I would have a chance to be a mother, a godsmother, but still it was more than I had ever hoped for. Suddenly, fragments of our previously conversation filtered through, particularly the parts about the all orphans, who needed homes. My shop was doing well, combined with Tian's wage we could more than afford to take in a child or two, maybe permanently. The war had left a lot of orphans and there are always orphans from the Lower City, we could adopt. We could be a family. I jumped up and hugged Kel, thanking her profusely. She seemed a little confused, but happy. I think she was going to question me, but Tobe burst in, telling her they needed to get back for his lesson. As I showed them out, Tian came in. She seemed downtrodden and wouldn't look at me. I think that made her all the more surprised when I grabbed and kissed her. I lead her to that cozy backroom and began to tell her about my new plans for our future.


End file.
